Cuñados
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Había de cuñados buenos y amables a cuñados pesados y malos. Pero luego estaban Asura y Ragnarok… Sí, ellos eran un dolor de cabeza para Kid y Crona.


Nadie sabía cómo es que dos personas totalmente opuestas, habían terminado juntas. Pues nadie veía que el hijo del director de Shibusen, Death the Kid terminase saliendo o emparejado con la tímida y en ocasiones, espeluznante, Crona, hija de la intimidante y peligrosa convicta, Medusa Gorgon.

Es más, ni siquiera sus más cercanos y amigos lo vieron venir. Simplemente un día les dijeron a todos que estaban saliendo; Crona más sonrojada y nerviosa que Kid, quien aparentemente, lucía tranquilo y estoico.

Sin embargo, su relación fui vista desde dos puntos distintos. Algunos decían que Crona se había aprovechado de la caballerosidad y bondad de Kid, y otros decían que los opuestos se atraen; sus amigos y personas importantes los apoyaron y dieron ánimos.

Y fue así, como los comentarios que dijesen respecto a su relación, quedaron en segundo plano. Lo importante era el cariño y confianza que se tenían entre ellos, y nada más.

O eso fue hasta que, otro obstáculo se presentó.

Sus hermanos, mejor dicho, sus respectivos cuñados; Asura y Ragnarok.

Ragnarok nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestar a Kid o avergonzarlo. Incluso con su hermana, molestándola, avergonzándola e incomodándola más de lo usual; Asura se encargaba de cuestionar su relación, señalando sus debilidades, diciéndole cosas como "Ella no es suficiente para ti" o "¿Tú eres adecuado para ella?", haciéndolo enfurecer o hacer sentir mal.

Aunque no quisiesen aceptarlo, aquello les había hecho dudar y sentir incómodos entre ellos. A tal punto de que casi terminan su relación.

Pero luego se pusieron a pensar, ¿De verdad terminarían su relación por opinión de sus hermanos? ¿Todos esos momentos se irían al desagüe sólo por eso?

No.

Crona corrió hasta Kid, abrazándolo, ocultando su rostro sonrojado. El azabache estaba sorprendido, pues usualmente ella no era de contacto físico y era tímida.

Pero… Eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

-N-No quiero terminar contigo, Kid. – logró decir, con algunas lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro. Él la abrazó de vuelta, acariciando su espalda y cabellos, tranquilizándola.

-Yo tampoco, Crona… No cambiaría los momentos que paso a tu lado por nada.

-… No me quiero arrepentir de lo que me hace feliz.

Y por eso, ambos decidieron hacerles frente a sus hermanos y respectivos cuñados. Ragnarok estaba sorprendido al igual o más que Asura.

-Tsk, no me queda de otra más que aceptarlo. – respondió de mala gana y resignado su hermano, rascándose la nuca y mirando para otro lado. Pues no sólo había sido por la fuerza que Crona le mostró al enfrentarlo, sino que también las hermanas Thompson, en especial su novia, Liz. Quien le amenazó.

¿Con qué? Eso es otra historia.

En cambio, Asura, sólo suspiró, sonriendo resignado.

-Tú ganas, hermano menor. – respondió con simpleza, impresionando a Kid.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

No le iba a contar que había sido amenazado por su amiga de coletas, con un libro del mismo grosor que el Corán, además de su amigo con complejo de dios, quien se veía mortalmente serio cuando le dijo que dejase de molestar a su hermano y la novia de este. Y no olvidemos a Soul, quien sólo le sonrió de forma escalofriante.

Y también a Marie y su esposo, los padres adoptivos de Crona y su hermano Ragnarok. Además de su propio padre.

Literalmente, no le dejaron más alternativa que dejar de molestar a Kid y Crona. O le iría como en feria.

-… No me digas, ¿Te amenazaron?

-Casi todo Shibusen, en especial tus amigos.

-Oh… Eso tiene más sentido.

Al final, Kid y Crona volvieron a estar bien. Ya no había inconvenientes y problemas, y si los hubiera, ambos los superarían juntos.

Porque ellos se querían, se amaban, y listo. Pese a quien le pese.

Pero…

-Kid, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – preguntó la chica, mirando curiosa el paquete que traía en su mochila. Él se sonrojó, mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

-Mi hermano me los dio "Por cualquiera cosa". – expresó, haciendo comillas en lo que Asura le había dicho. Crona lo miró un momento, para luego sacar una bolsita de su mochila, mostrándosela con pudor a su novio.

-P-Pensé que era la única. – se sonrojó al sentir la mirada sorprendida de su novio. Y con mucha vergüenza explicó. – R-Ragnarok me los dio, además de que me dio una caja con pastillas que suele llevar y comprar para Liz…

Definitivamente, sus hermanos eran un dolor de cabeza.


End file.
